happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flip Cream
Flip Cream is an episode of Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Sorcery casts a spell on all the "Flippy-sues" that frees their evil forms from their good forms. It's up to Fliqpy to take them down. Starring *Flippy Featuring *Sorcery Appearances *Yip *C.J. *Carl *Diena *Braidy (as Braxen) *Spitfier *Nipz *Hornlezz *Giggy *Cuddles *Tricsiy *Gruntz *Pride and Envy Title Card Many Fliqpy-style eyes appear in the darkness of the black screen. Suddenly, a large hand grabs the eyes and another hand makes the words "Flip Cream" appear. Plot Flippy gets dressed in his Halloween costume to go trick-or-treating. As he prepares to leave his house, a bat flies near Flippy but slams into his window, splattering into blood and guts. Flippy prepares to flip out but successfully calms down and then exits his house. Meanwhile, Sorcery waits in his tower for someone to ring his doorbell for candy. He checks outside his house to see his house with eggs splattered on it. In anger, he cleans the eggs off his house and casts a spell. The spell removes the evil forms from many characters. Watching them cause chaos makes him happy. The spell reaches Flippy and removes Fliqpy from him. Flippy gets scared and covers himself in fear, but Fliqpy just runs away. Fliqpy, thinking the Flippy-sues are soldiers about to kidnap him and torture him, attacks Nipz and rips her head off. The Fliqpy-sues all see this and chase Fliqpy, who climbs up a tall building. As he climbs up the building, the Fliqpy-sues soon catch up and rip his shirt off. It falls off the building and lands on Pride, with Envy taking it from her and putting it on. Flippy reaches the top of the building and tosses a pipe down, smashing Diena in the face. He grabs a small piece of concrete and tosses it, smashing both Yip and Gruntz. They quickly recover and lunge at Fliqpy. Fliqpy grabs a pipe and whacks them off the building as soon as they reach him. He jumps off the building and deploys his parachute. Spitfier, in a plane, flies at Fliqpy, hoping to chop him to pieces. Fliqpy instead gets off his parachute, making Spitfier get blinded by the parachute and crash into the building, which falls and crushes Pride and Envy, who are still fighting over Fliqpy's shirt. Fliqpy makes his way to a zoo and enters a lion's cage. Giggy crawls into the cage only to be attacked by a lion. Giggy soon kills it by breaking its neck and crawls after Fliqpy. Fliqpy frees a group of elephants from a cage, which crush Giggy. Tricsiy protects herself and Braxen with a force field. Hornlezz quickly jumps over the elephants only to fall into the lions' cage and get eaten due to being a rhino. The remaining Fliqpy-sues, Braxen and Tricsiy, chase after Fliqpy into a museum, where Fliqpy jumps onto the skeleton of a Plesiosaurus and cuts the ropes keeping it on the ceiling, crushing Braxen and many tourists, including Cuddles and Carl. Tricsiy runs at Fliqpy with a large stick in her hands. Fliqpy takes the stick from her and stabs her with it. Sorcery sees this and gets angry, knowing his plan failed. He reverses the curse, which puts the Fliqpy-sues back in their bodies, all being dead except Flippy. Flippy just goes back to trick-or-treating, not noticing the completely demolished city due to the havoc the Flippy-sues caused. The episode ends with Flippy accidentally stepping on an eye and turning into Flippy. Deaths *Many GTF's are killed by the Flippy-sues. *C.J. is seen ripped apart next to Yip. *Nipz' head is ripped off. *Diena is smashed by a pipe. *Yip and Gruntz fall to their death. *Spitfier dies in an explosion. *Many more GTF's die in the explosion. *Pride and Envy are crushed by the building. *Giggy is stepped on by elephants. *Hornlezz is eaten by lions. *Braxen, Cuddles and Carl are crushed by the skeleton. *Tricsiy is stabbed in the heart by a stick. Trivia *The episode is based off an RP. *The title is a pun on "whip cream" and "flip". *While there were actual characters chasing Fliqpy, there were many Generic Tree Friends taking the place of Flippy-sues as well. *As seen in the commentary for Specy Spooktacular IV, over 200 HTF's died in this episode. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes